Chapter 1 Alice
by sea.forest.beckoner
Summary: This is not related to any Lucy Maud Montgomery's writings, it just relates to it, the place, the type of characters.


1

Alice Gordon frowned at the Pacific waters. She sighed. Alice was on her journey to Prince Edward Island, from St. Catharine's, Ontario. _Summerside__, _PEI to be exact. It had been a long trip. The Gordon family had all been from Summerside, except for a few relatives who at the moment were living in Charlottetown. Alice's Aunt Evelyn had wanted all of her relatives in PE Island and so, Alice's father agreed with her and was set on moving back. Alice had been in St. Catharines for all her life. She loved life beside the Lake Ontario. She could not live without water.

"There is an ocean surrounding the Island," her mother protested.

"It won't be the same," Alice murmured. Her mother and father had sighed. Their twelve year old daughter was set on staying. But with the pleading of Alice, the family was still going. Alice's family had a mother, a father, a son, a daughter and Alice. The father, Wesley Gordon, thirty-nine, had brown hair and chestnut eyes. He could fit into the handsome category. He was a good-natured man, although strict sometimes concerning curfews and times. The mother, thirty-five, Rosalie Williams, (maiden name) was a beautiful creature. She enchanted everyone who she met with her gold-spun hair, long eyelashes over green twinkling eyes, and willowy figure. The son, Fletcher Gordon, fifteen, and quite handsome. Jet black hair and startling blue eyes. He had taken after his grandfather, looking nothing like his family. The daughter, Starla Gordon, fourteen, had inherited her mother's blonde hair and her father's brown eyes. Although they were a tint lighter, more like honey. She was considered pretty, and had a bold manner. And finally, Alice. Alice was different. She was 13 years old and had glossy light brown curly and blue eyes. The color of the sky on a warm clear day. And on top were her mother's same long eyelashes. You would think Alice was pretty by these descriptions, but somehow, she was not. I mean, she was average looking but not a startling beauty like her mother. Her ears stuck out more than normal, and they were pointed at the end. Not a bit rounded, just sharp. You'd think she didn't belong in this world. She had a high forehead, not too high, but too high for beauty. She was too slim and had ivory skin, no rose blush or noticeable dimples. The Gordon families were different by nature and by names. Wesley, Rosalie, Fletcher, Starla and Alice were not common names. But in gossip, they were known as good natured people.

They're journey was quite comfortable, but Alice was not content. She would spend the cruise, standing at the rails at the front of the ship looking at the unending waves. Alice was happy that Summerside was right by the ocean, she could not go without water around her. She decided that she liked the ocean better than the lake. But for her, it was hard to make new friends for her. She thought she would have to search the world for that one special friend. She was just getting to know a girl called Jessica back in Ontario and then, her family decided to move. Alice sighed; she seemed to do that a lot these past few days. Now let's get back to where we left off.

"Alice," her mother's voice came from behind her, "we're almost there honey, come with me." Alice nodded reluctantly and took one last look into the distance; Alice saw a land in the distance almost entirely covered by fog. Her heart skipped a beat, they _were _almost there. Alice tightened her coat trying to ignore the cold December weather and followed her mother. Fletcher and Starla were sitting on the bench beside their father.

"What were you doing up there?" Starla asked. Alice shrugged. Starla sighed.  
"Why are you being so moody? So what if we're moving? It may be for the best!" She said. Alice glowered at her sister.  
"The ship has stopped moving!" Fletcher suddenly said, "we're here!"

"Stick together now, we can't afford to lose any of you," Mr. Gordon said, "we can't afford to lose anything either, grab all of your things and go to the front of the ship." All the other people on the ship were hurrying to get off.  
Alice stepped onto the red sand of Prince Edward Island. What a queer color, she thought. Most of the beaches in Ontario were brown. She grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slip through her fingers.

"Careful now, don't get your new dress dirty," Starla scolded. Alice rolled her eyes, Starla had changed when she turned fourteen, acting like her mother than her sister.

"Alice, did you hear anything I just said? Get your things into the wagon, and get on," Mrs. Gordon said. Alice looked up to see a driver smiling at her.

"Don't want to be late, do ya?" he said as he helped her onto the seat, Alice blushed.

"Train station please," Mr. Gordon said to the driver. Alice looked at the landscape carefully. She had never seen anywhere as fresh as this.

"Where ya headin'? the driver who's name was Mr. Talbot asked.

"Summerside," Mr. Gordon answered, "from Ontario." Mr. Talbot whistled.

"Musta been a long trip!" He said. Mrs. Gordon sighed.

"_Very _long trip, I'm so tired." Mrs. Gordon said. Alice heard a train whistle coming from the distance.

"Well, we're almost there!" Mr. Talbot chuckled. And soon enough, they were close enough to see the train. They got on and Mr. Gordon went to give the conductor the tickets. Alice took the window seat, there was a lot to see. Lush green hills and lawns rolled by endlessly.

"It's going to take quite a long time," Starla yawned, "might as well go to sleep!" Alice shook her head while Starla lay farther down and closed her eyes. Alice looked at her. Starla was beautiful. Alice looked at Starla's slender white hand. She looked at her own, a sunburned hand, it was slender, but not white, pale and dainty. She couldn't resist closing her eyes and so, finally drifting to sleep.

"For goodness sake, Alice, get up! We're here," Alice woke up to see Starla's annoyed face above her.

"We're here?" She asked stupidly as she rubbed her eyes. Starla scowled. Alice followed her family off of the train's platform. They waited there until they heard a voice shouting.

"Wesley! Over here!" Waverly turned. A man was coming toward her father. He gave her father a pat on the back when he finally reached him.

"It's so nice to see you again, Robert!" Father said. 'Robert' was all smiles.

"Fletcher, Starla, and Alice, this is your Uncle Robert Hakes, my brother in law," he introduced. All three murmered a polite greeting.

"Still have the knack for unusual names like Louisa," Uncle Robert joked, "What a family!" Uncle Robert took the family to his house.

"Louisa, they're here!" He called once they stopped at the door. A petite woman came running out the door.

"You're finally here! Oh, I've been waiting all day!" She said cheerfully. She had chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. She had rosy cheeks and brilliant white teeth. Uncle Robert helped everyone get off the wagon. He paused at Alice.

"Wait, I want to jump down," she said. Uncle Robert chuckled.

"It's a long way down," he said. Alice ignored the warning. She took a great leap and landed more gracefully than anybody ever could on her feet. Uncle Robert laughed and tousled her hair. They entered the house.

"Silvia, Hope, Michael, and Cedric," Aunt Louisa called. Alice heard footsteps running down. Four kids came into view.

"This is Cedric," she introduced as she gestured to a tall boy around 18 with bronze hair and green eyes, "this is Silvia," motioning a girl that had the same bronze hair but in natural ringlets and brown eyes, who seemed to be fourteen,"Hope," pointing to a petite girl around Alice's age with rust colored curls, with golden tints. Her face was all eyes, huge honey eyes. She was pale, skinny and shy, "and finally, Michael," waving towards a boy who's nose was in a book,

"Michael, put the book down," 'Michael' lowered the book revealing startling blue eyes and jet black hair. He was different, just like Fletcher.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to introduce yourselves," Aunt Louisa said to Fletcher, Alice and Starla. She hurried off to the kitchen. The Williams stared at the Gordon's and the Gordons stared at the Williams.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Silvia asked.

"I'm Fletcher, this is Starla and Alice," Fletcher said.

"I guess your parents love different names to too," Cedric said laughing.

"I'm just glad they didn't go crazy!" Starla mumbled. Silvia raised an eyebrow, she sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Well, sorry, but I have to be tending to the wagon, I'll be back soon," Cedric said and hurried off.

"Silvia's always like that, she's just jealous of Starla, she doesn't like to be overshadowed," Hope said. Hope's voice was soft and whispery, it was beautiful, but it sounded weak.

"So what book are you reading," Fletcher asked. Michael showed him the cover.

"Book about music," he said.

"Oh, I play the piano," Fletcher offered.

"Oh, can you teach me? I've always wanted to learn! But there's no decent piano teacher in Forest Glen," Michael said as they hurried upstairs together.

"I'm going to go help in the kitchen," Starla said as she left.

"Well, it's just you and me now!" Alice said laughingly. Hope smiled.

"So you come from Ontario?" Hope said in her quiet, musical voice. Alice nodded.

"Are you musical like Fletcher?" Hope asked.

"Well, I sing," Alice shrugged.

"Your voice sounded like it should," Hope said, "will you sing for me?" Alice blushed.

"Not here," Alice glanced upstairs. Hope smiled again and motioned her to follow. She led her to her bedroom in which she shared with Silvia. Alice started. Her sweet and powerful voice filled the room.

"Joy to the world, the Lord is come,  
Let earth receive her King,  
Let every heart prepare him room,  
And heaven nature sing,  
And heaven nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing." Alice's voice stopped. Hope was clearly dumbfounded.

"You have a wonderful voice," she said after a while, "there's a music teacher called Ms. Lattimore in Forest Glen that teaches singing, she can teach you."  
Alice smiled her thanks. There was an awkward silence after. Alice stared around the room.

"So, how did you get the name, 'Hope'?" She asked. Hope shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, when my mother was pregnant with me, she was sick. And when I was borne, I almost killed her, but I survived, and so did she. But I was very weak and tiny, they didn't think I'd survive, so my mother named me Hope," she explained painfully, "and so, I am consumptive." She bowed her head. Alice suddenly remembered what her mother said. Alice was a bit consumptive too, but not too serious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, oh, I shouldn't have asked that question! You know, I'm a bit consumptive too." Alice apologized. Hope forced a smile.

"It's fine," she said. There was another long silence.

"Girls, boys, supper's ready!" Aunt Louise called from downstairs. Alice hurried after Hope as they thumped downstairs. Dinner was a delicious meal after the long trip. There was roast chicken, and so many food. Alice tried not to look hungry as she ate.

"Father, where are we living?" Starla asked.

"Well, since your grandfather has died, I'm going to take his house," Father said, "we're staying here for tonight. Courtesy of your Uncle Robert." Uncle Robert chuckled. Hope smiled at Alice. When everybody was done, the children left the table and the adults started talking.

"Well, I'm really glad now that you're family is finally with the rest of us!" Aunt Louise said to Father.

You have a great family, Wesley," Uncle Robert said, "and that Starla of yours is definitely growing up to be just like her mother. She'll have plenty of callers when school starts." He joked.

"Thank you for the warning!" Father teased, "keep an eye out for young men, Rose!"

"Are you going to put your kids into some extracurricular activities?" Aunt Louise asked.

"Well, Fletcher is going into piano again, Starla didn't take anything in Ontario, and Alice is singing again too." Mother said. "Ah yes, Alice," Uncle Robert said, "is she healthy? She looks quite pale and thin."

"Yes, she is in perfectly good health," Mother said quite coldly, "she was just borne that way, she has plenty of energy." Aunt Louise stepped in to break the ice,

"The auditions are starting tomorrow for the Christmas concert, you could enter Alice in if you aren't too busy." She offered. Mother smiled.

"She'd love that," she said. While this, the children were outside in Aunt Louise's garden.

"Well, winter break starts tomorrow," Michael said, "no more school! For a week!"

"Do you think we'll fit in at school?" Starla asked, who was quite popular back in St. Catharines.

"As long as you have me, you'll be fine," Michael joked. Silvia snorted.

"How many students are in it?" Alice asked.

"Around 35," Hope answered.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"I should think that your school back in high town Toronto must have been bigger?" Silvia asked mockingly. Alice blushed. She wondered why Silvia didn't like her. Alice could see that Starla was always trying to catch Cedric's eye. Alice choked back a giggle. Starla glared at her.

"So are you going to participate in the Christmas concert with your piano?" Silvia asked Fletcher. Fletcher flushed.

"Uh..I guess not, well, uh, I don't know," Fletcher mumbled, "I know Alice will though." Now it was Alice's turn to blush.

"Alice?" Silvia asked unbelievingly. Hope nodded eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Silvia asked. Alice hesitated, she didn't want to show off or anything.

"I sing," Alice said meekly.

"Is that even appropriate for such a young girl?" Silvia asked. Alice shrugged.

"I think she's wonderful," Fletcher stood up for Alice.

"I didn't mean she's bad or anything, I just thought--," she left off, "why don't you sing for us then?" Alice shook her head  
embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, Alice!" Starla coaxed. Alice didn't give in.

"She wouldn't do it, she's too proud," Silvia said. Alice lifted up her chin.

"If you insist, then I will!" She said. Hope smiled.

"Sing the one you sang for me!" She told her. Alice cleared her throat. She sang a different verse from the song. Her voice  
quivered on the first word and Silvia smiled as though she couldn't do it. Alice lifted her head proudly and sang the rest of the verse confidently. Cedric clapped when she was done, the rest joined in except for Silvia.

"It is not bad I suppose," she said. Michael made a violent motion in the air.

"The mosquitoes are out, let's go in," Michael suggested. They hurried into the house. The adults were laughing about something Uncle Robert had said. They noticed them coming in.

"You kids better get ready to get into bed. Michael will sleep in the same room as Cedric, Fletcher will sleep there too," Aunt Louisa said, "Wesley and Rosalie, you can take that room, Starla and Alice will room with Hope and Silvia then." Everybody got up from the table. Alice and Starla went to get their bags from the parlour and followed Silvia and Hope upstairs. The girls washed up quickly and changed into their nightgowns. They lay on the ground together. Alice and Starla were supposed to take the beds but they all agreed to sleep on the floor.

"Well, I guess I'm glad you two came," Silvia yawned, "it was quite boring without your family." Alice smiled secretly into the dark.


End file.
